Soundtrack of Life
by DidYouForget
Summary: Shannon's younger sister comes to stay with him on the road after her best friend is killed. What will happen when she faces old loves and a new life. R&R. Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are familiar to you

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters that are familiar to you. I only own my characters._

Soundtrack Of Life

Chapter 1.: All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me

"Are you ready?" ask a young guy with light brown hair that fell in his face over his eyes.

"Why wont you tell me where were going?" ask the young woman with long black hair.

"Alexis my dear, have never heard of a surprise? If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said leading her out the door toward the car.

"Jack please, it's not like I won't love whatever your doing any less." She pleaded while getting in the car.

"No." he said flatly as he got in the car.

"Fine." She said sighing and leaning back in her seat.

Jack laughed at her before smiling and turning on the radio.

"OH MY GOD" was all she said as they pulled up in the arena parking lot.

"Happy Birthday Alexis. I know it's a bit late but I thought you would like to see your favorite band more than something I could have got at the mall."

"I love you Jack. Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever." Alexis said before throwing her arms around Jack and pulling him into a hug.

"Maybe I should bring you to concerts more often." He joked

"Maybe, but this ones different. It's _Bullet For My Valentine_. Come on lets go." She said getting out of the car.

"That was amazing." Alexis said as they were walking around the arena parking lot.

"Well you deserved it. I mean you don't really get to do anything." Jack said as they came to a stop by their car.

"True. Thank you so much." She said pulling him into another hug.

They stood there for a moment before the sound of screeching tires came to their ears. Jack looked up and before Alexis fully understood what was going on Jack had pushed her back. She tripped and fell. When she looked up she saw the car slamming on its breaks.

A man got out of the car and pointed it at her. "Give me your car keys now." He said noticing the crowd coming out of the arena.

"I… don't have. …them." She said hardly able to breath.

"So you do?" he asks turning the gun on Jack.

Alexis screamed and ran toward Jack. The man panicked and turned the gun back toward her. When the gun went off this time Jack had pushed her again. Jack fell next to her. She looked over at him. Panicking she sat up and put her hand on him trying to get her to look at him. "Jack" she said in a low whisper. She moved her hand and seen blood covering it.

Tears started to crash at that moment. "Jack no please… I need you… Don't leave me. I…I'm so sorry. Please don't go. Who's going to be there for me when I need someone." She said pulling him in her lap. Not caring if blood got on her clothes.

More people were gathering. The man who had shot him was long gone now. "SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed

"Alexis…" Jack said barley above a whisper

"No don't talk. Please."

"I love you, you know that right."

"I know. Please don't talk right now."

"Promise me you wont do anything stupid. That you wont be upset about this. That you'll move on."

Alexis was crying harder now. "I… will" she said

He smiled and said "thanks… Sorry I ruined your night." With that he was gone.

Alexis heard the ambulance in the distance. But she couldn't move. She couldn't leave him.

"Excuse me miss. We need to get him to the hospital."

She looked up at the ambulance driver. She nodded and let them take jack from her. She just stayed there. She couldn't move. The man came back and helped her into the ambulance.

"Alexis honey are you okay." Said a panicked woman running into the hospital and pulling Alexis to her.

"I'm fine." Alexis replied in a dead flat tone.

"Why…WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU? YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED MY SON." Yelled a woman from across the room.

"She didn't kill him and you know it Sarah." Alexis' mother stated back to the other woman.

"Mom please lets just go." Alexis said before she started to leave.

"LEAVE THAT'S ALL YOU WERE EVER GOOD AT." Yelled Linda

Alexis' mom, Linda PoV

"_Hello."_

"Shannon you need to come home."

"W_hy?"_

"I need help. I can't get her to come out of her room. She won't eat. Nothing." Linda said before starting to cry.

"_What do you mean? Who?"_

"Alexis, her friend Jack got killed and she's blaming herself. Please Shannon I need you here."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Thanks honey." She said before hanging up the phone.Shannon's PoV

"Hey guys I have to go talk to Vince I'll be back later."

"Mind if we ask why?" ask Jeff Hardy

"Alexis is really depressed and moms freaking out." Shannon said in a flat tone.

Matt stopped what he was doing. He hadn't heard about Alexis in a couple years. Not since her and Shannon had a big fight and stopped talking to each other. "Why is she depressed? That doesn't sound like the Alexis that used to hang around us all the time." He ask

"Some guy named Jack or something. He died or something. I don't know. I don't exactly keep up with Alexis any more." He said

"Maybe its time you did. You know her better than anyone. Even if you haven't talked to her in two years, she needs you right now. From the sounds of it this Jack person was close to her." Jeff stated

"Yeah, well I'll be back later." He said and walked out of the room.

"Mom, I'm home." Shannon said walking into the house of his childhood.

"Oh great honey it's so nice to see you." Linda said coming into the room and pulling her son into a hug.

"Where is she?" he ask

"In her room."

Shannon pulled away from his mom and started for Alexis' room.

"Alexis can I come in?" he ask as he knocked on the door.

After not getting an answer after a few minutes he open the door and entered the room.

"What do you want Shannon?" she ask in a cold tone from the other side of the room.

"Look I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. You're friend. Not being here for you like I should have been. For the fight."

"Shannon don't do this because mom thinks it will cheer me up if we're talking again."

"Mom has nothing to do with me apologizing and you know it. Since when did either of us ever listen to the parents."

Alexis walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "It took you long enough." Then pulled him into a hug.

2 hours later

"Do you even remember what the fight we had was over?" Shannon ask

"You don't remember?" Alexis ask with a smirk on her face. She hadn't smiled in two weeks and here Shannon had only been home an hour and she was already smiling.

"No, I just remember I was mad and not speaking to you. What did we get in the fight over?"

"Me. I told you something. I don't remember what it was now. But it made you mad and that's the last time we spoke."

"I have to go back on the road soon"

"But, we just started talking again." Alexis said

"Then you should come with me. You can see Jeff and Matt. It'll be just like the old times when we were all together."

"okay, that sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that seems familiar to you

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that seems familiar to you. They belong to themselves. I don't own the WWE that belongs to Vince.

Soundtrack of Life

Chapter 2: Changes

"So are you ready to meet everyone?" ask Shannon

"It's not like I don't know Matt and Jeff." I replied as we headed into the arena

"Very true." He said with a laugh "Here's Jeff and Matt's locker room."

"Are you going to knock or stand there?" I ask

Just as Shannon was about to knock on the door it swung open. Matt was standing there. No shirt. His hair let down and still wet from a shower. Drops of water still falling on his chest. After looking him over our eyes met. I think I forgot how to breathe at that moment. It took everything I had not to pass out.

"Hey, Matt you remember Alexis." Shan said bringing us both back to reality.

"Yeah, it's been a while." He said not taking his eyes from mine. "Do you want to come in? Jeff will be out of the shower soon."

"She can. I have to go talk to Vince. Be back as soon as I can." Shan said walking off down the hall.

Matt wasted no time after Shan left. Before I knew what was going on I was in his arms. God how I missed those arms around me. Sure this wasn't like the other times. This was just one of those I missed you hugs. A _friendly _hug. He held me there for what felt like to short of a time. I could spend forever in his arms.

"Ali your back." Jeff yelled as he came from the bathroom and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Cant…breath" I said trying to get away for the soaking wet man.

"Sorry, I forgot how weak you were." He joked as he let me go causing me to fall to the floor while he laughed.

"Me? Weak? If I recall it was I who kicked yours and Shannon's butts many times at your house when we were kids."

"True. But ya know were not kids anymore I mean look at you. You look great." He said helping me back up.

"Are you hitting on me Jeffery?" Ali asks raising one eyebrow in the air.

"Me? Hit on you? No way, you're the one falling for me remember?" he joked

"You keep telling your self that and I'll just act like your just going insane from landing on your head so much."

"That's mean. But anyways how have you been? Shan told us about your boyfriend." Jeff said sitting down in the chair next to the couch that Matt had sat down on. I took my place next to Matt on the couch.

"Well for starters he wasn't my boyfriend. He was the only friend I had after what happened and that wasn't even till recently. But yeah it hurts knowing has not around anymore. It hurts a lot knowing he died because of me."

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't help what happened. He wouldn't want you sad. You have us now. I have to head out will the two of you be okay?" Jeff ask standing up

We both nodded and watched him leave.

"I'm sorry." Matt said after a couple minutes of silence

"For what?"

"I wasn't there for you like I promised."

"Matt we had a fight as well if I recall. Besides even if you were still my friend you would have been at work and nothing would have been any different."

"Ali it's more than that. I left you. I didn't want to but I did. I went with Shan. I didn't fight for you. I was so stupid…."

I couldn't take the sad story anymore I knew how he felt. I cried myself to sleep so many times I couldn't cry anymore. I was numb for the longest time. So I stopped him the only way I could think of. I kissed him. It was a small kiss, almost not even a kiss.

"It was my fault just as much as it was yours. I took my anger out on you that day and ended things."

'I shouldn't have left Lexi."

I placed my finger on his lips before he could say anything else. We were so close now. "Don't say anything else about it. That was the past. How about we start over?" I said leaning toward him till we were a few inches apart.

"I would like that a lot." He said before closing the space between us and capturing my lips with his in a deep kiss.

We spent the next few hours in each others arms and just sitting there and talking. He told me about Amy his Ex- girlfriend and how she had treated him. He told me about work and anything else that came across his mind. I told him everything I could about what I became when they left and after Jack came into my life.

AN: I know its short but I haven't had much time. I'll be able to work on it a lot more now that I don't have school to deal with. Thanks for the reviews. I hope to get many more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters that are familiar to you. I only own my characters._

Soundtrack Of Life

Chapter 3.: Moment of Truth

"Do you remember how much fun we had when we were young" Matt asked Ali as they sat on the couch in Ail's hotel room.

"Yeah, I remember the first day we met." Ali said laying her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Really I don't think I do"

"You have to"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Mom have you seen Shannon?" Ali ask coming in the house. She was angry at Shannon for not meeting her after school.**_

"_**He's out back with some guys from school" she replied not looking up from whatever she was cooking.**_

_**Ali threw her purse and books on the table and stomped out the back door.**_

"_**SHANNON BRIAN MOORE WHERE IN THE…" Ali trailed off after noticing it wasn't her brothers usual friends. One she recognized as a senior the other she didn't know at all. **_

"_**Lexi hi. Can we talk in the house?" Shannon said trying to lead his sister away from the other two guys.**_

"_**Yeah we can talk. Right here. Lets start with how I should be saying Thanks for waiting on me after practice like you said you would so I wouldn't have to come home by my self. It was such a great thing for you to do. I mean taking time out of that crazy schedule for your little sister." She said showing the anger in her voice**_

"_**I forgot. Matt came to get Jeff after school and invited me to come with them." Shan said in defense.**_

"_**I don't care who came to get Jeff. I swear. I give up." Ali said about to turn and leave. " I hope your friends here help you out a lot bcause I'm not anymore." She said before turning around**_

"_**Don't worry man she'll come around you live in the same house." Jeff said patting Shannon on the back.**_

_**Ali started and walking and wasn't paying attention and walked into Matt causing her to fall on the ground.**_

"_**Sorry" Matt said helping her up**_

"_**Thanks" Ali said before walking past him and back into the house.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I remember that. I asked Shannon who you were. Okay I got one first time we talked?" Matt ask

"The first time we talked was when Shannon had dragged me to your house and I had to watch Shan and Jeff act stupid."

"no we talked once before that. It was the Saturday after you and Shannon fought."

"At the park right"

"So you do remember?"

"Not really. Just that we talked a little."

"It's the first time I realized I liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

_**Flashback Matt: PoV**_

"_**Umm excuse me but umm Alexis can I have a word with you?" I ask**_

_**Alexis looked up and nodded "I'll be back in a second don't start eating without me." She said as she stood up**_

_**My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a tight light green top. Her long hair falling down her back.**_

"_**So what did you need."**_

"_**Oh yeah, lets walk over here." I said leading her over to a picnic table by the river bank**_

"_**so.." **_

"_**Right well I was just going to well try and work out an arrangement."**_

"_**An arrangement? What kind of arrangement?"**_

"_**Well from what I can understand our brother are wanting to train together and well I know that you have cheerleading practice after school and well on the days that Shannon has to practice with Jeff I'll pick you up after practice and take you home so you don't have to go home alone."**_

"_**Okay, what do you get out of this."**_

"_**Well, I don't know I mean I didn't think about that."**_

"_**I'm sure you didn't. Look umm…"**_

"_**Matt"**_

"_**Matt right, It's a great offer but I don't know I mean you have to get something. I'll pay you."**_

"_**No I don't want your money."**_

"_**Well you have to want something"**_

"_**No not really. How about this you agree to go on a date with me and we'll call it even."**_

"_**That's it. A date. Well you have a deal. Just don't tell Shan about the date. We'll tell him that it was just a decision that we came to that we though would work out better."**_

"_**That's fine with me." **_

"_**Umm when will we have this date?"**_

" _**How about next Saturday. I'll pick you up at around 6." **_

"_**Perfect. Shan will be at his friend Shane's house this weekend coming"**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**I'll ask Shane to get him to come over."**_

_**I just laughed a little "I guess that will work"**_

"_**Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow around 4:30"**_

"_**Okay bye."**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Matt umm you know I uhh.. well I love you"

"I love you too." He said pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her lips.

It wasn't long before the kiss got deeper. Ali wrapped her arms around Matt's neck trying to pull him closer if it was possible. Matt slowly leaned her back on the couch and pulled back a little.

"Don't stop now." Ali said leaning forward to capture his lips with hers again.

"Are you sure about this?" he ask between kisses

"Yeah" she said and pulled him back to her.

"Morning" Matt said as Ali woke up

"Morning" she replied sleepily

She slowly sat up and kissed Matt on the lips. "I'm hungry"


End file.
